A New World
by alonetogether8
Summary: Axel and Riku search through worlds on their gummi ship, and crash land on a mysterious island and find a cheerful brunette, a slacking blonde, a flower-loving boy, and a blonde scientist. Couples: AkuDem, SoRiku, and MarVex.


This is my first story, so don't expect perfection!

* * *

Axel and his silverette friend, Riku were in a struggle to stay alive. As they tumbled through the Gummi ship, the redhead was trying to stop the ship, but the Gummi ship's tilt forced his to fly all the way to the back of the ship. God, they were gonna die, and there was nothing he could do.

And it was all his fault; He was the one who suggested visiting other worlds to his friend.

The Gummi ship kept flipping, forcing the boys to change locations a few more times. Suddenly, the engine caught on fire. Riku snatched his head and eyed Axel with a look that said, 'Fire, at a time like this?'

Axel caught himself being defensive about it, and snaps back, "Just because I can manipulate flames doesn't mean I cause every fire."

Riku, puzzled, looks out the window, "I didn't say anything." Just then, the ship swapped its direction of tilt several more times at a swift speed. The ship smacked down on land, and the redhead and silverette's world went black.

* * *

"Demyx, would you get off your lazy butt and help me hunt?" Sora says. "That sitar of yours isn't _that _cool."

"You don't understand, Sora," The blonde replies. "I'm almost done with this song, then I'll help you."

"Yeah, right," Sora scoffs.

"I promise," Demyx adds.

"Fine," Sora mutters, peeks over a Vexen, who is gathering berries, and looks back. "I'm gonna start, you can catch up once your done." He holds out his hand, and his keyblade appears. He gives a slight grin and runs off into the woods.

Vexen looks at Demyx. "Someday your laziness is gonna kill you, you know. I'm sure of it."

"Wow, Vexen. Yeah, lets just predict how I'm gonna die," Demyx says.

"Yes, lets do so. No one care about you any-"

Demyx glares away from Vexen, hearing nothing but "Blah, blah blah…" But, suddenly the distance, he sees a flash of a tall silver-haired boy. He thought about it for a moment, then looks back at Vexen. "Well, since I'm done with my song now, I suppose I'll go catch up with Sora."

"You go do that," Vexen says, tossing some berries in the basket as Demyx dashes off in search of Sora.

Sora glances around, his stomach roaring. He walks deeper into the forest, his mind soaring with ideas of dinner. There's deer, felines, and sometimes the average squirrel.

Just then, a blur of a red and black figure dashes past Sora. Stunned, Sora, looks around in awe, wondering what it was. Definitely not dinner.

Then, he spots a lion. Sora gets a better hold of his keyblade, and charges in for the kill. Blood starts occupy the floor. It's done for, so Sora slides it in his backpack, and heads back for camp.

But what stops him is the sound of clapping. He snaps his head to see a redheaded man in a black coat. Was that the blur he saw earlier?

"Good job, kid." He says in a smart assed tone. "Though I could've done _way _better."

"W-who are _you_?" Sora asks.

"The name's Axel," The redhead replies, then points to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

"Uh, yeah. No need to be such a big prick, though."

"There's also no need to be so angry, gosh, such a big temper for such a short little kid," Axel says.

"Now, that was just plain rude," A voice behind them speaks. They both turn their attention to the presence of Demyx. "Besides, who are you, anyway?"

"Axel, got it memorized?" Axel says as he did before, his finger to his temple again.

"Yep, I think so. Do _you _got that memorized?" Demyx asks.

Axel nods. "Anyway, I'm search of my friend Riku. He's about ye tall, ye skinny with long silver hair. Have either of you seen him?"

Demyx thinks back to the boy he saw earlier. "Yeah; I think so. C'mon, I'll see if I can help you."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and sorry it was so short! Please review, and another chapter will be out soon. Bye!

-alonetogether8


End file.
